


Matching Scars

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Curtis as the Yellow Paladin, F/M, Matt is the Green Paladin and Katie is the Rebel, Prince Alfor as the Blue Paladin, Veronica as the Red Paladin, the others make a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Matt finds his sister at long last and brings her back to the Castle of Lions to introduce her to his new friends. She never expected to be reunited with an old friend of her own.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Matching Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It's Pidge's birthday, so I had to write a quick little thing in celebration.
> 
> It's my last-minute idea for a role reversal fic, which began with simply swapping Pidge/Matt and Keith/Shiro. And then I figured I could take it further, so Alfor swapped with Allura and Honerva took Coran's role as adviser. Veronica swapped with Lance and then Curtis switched with Hunk.

Katie could feel her laughter bubbling up as Matt dragged her from the cockpit of the Green Lion, nearly bouncing in his excitement to introduce her to his friends. It was sweet, really, knowing that her little brother had retained his ability to make friends wherever he went, even in the face of tragedy.

“That's Curtis and Veronica – they pilot the Yellow and Red Lions,” Matt explained, gesturing to the younger two. Curiously, though he introduced Veronica as the paladin of the Red Lion, she wore blue armor. He quickly moved on. “And _this_ is Prince Alfor, who pilots the Blue Lion. Oh, and Honerva. She's his adviser.”

Katie smiled at them both, though once again found herself confused, since Alfor wore pink armor rather than blue. “It's nice to meet you all.”

And then her gaze landed on someone standing at the back of the group. Someone she hadn't thought she would see again. She breathed out his name, so quietly that only Matt heard her speak, but there must have been something in her expression that made everyone else move out of the way.

She took a step forward. And then another. And then another.

He met her halfway, sweeping her into his arms and pulling her in close. He planted a kiss against her hair and she sighed in delight, content to be near him once again.

“Keith,” she whispered into his neck.

Too soon, he pulled away to get a good look at her. He made a sound of concern, brushing his thumb over the scar that was high on her cheeks.

“It's fine,” she assured him, catching his hand in her own and turning her head so he was cupping her face instead. “I couldn't let you be the only one with a cool scar collection, now could I? And hey, now we almost match.”

His scar was on the opposite cheek and rose up from the bottom rather than diagonally the way hers did. With the addition of a streak of white laying stark against his dark hair and the clearly mechanical right arm, Katie was sure he had quite the story to tell her. Once they got a moment alone, of course.

Matt cleared his throat, jarring them out of their moment. “You haven't seen the rest of the Castle of Lions yet!”

Katie reluctantly drew away from Keith to face her younger brother. “Well then, lead on, brave paladin!”

Later, she would find Keith again and they would sit and talk about everything they'd been through while they were apart. And if she fell asleep in his arms, no one else needed to know. For the moment, they would steal time for themselves and figure out how to handle the rest later. There would be time. Katie was sure of that.


End file.
